The 20th
by Curly96
Summary: It's been 20 years since the war, and people want to know what the heroes are up to. And with the Daily Prophet's 'Top five affected by the War' people are going their answers. They expect the trio, they know about Malfoy, but does anyone remember Jamie?
1. Chapter 1

I don't expect him when he comes. I'm not sure whether to invite him in, but he's at the door dripping wet, and I'm in the warmth and comfort. So I motion for the tall man with green eyes and crazy black hair to come inside, looking him over as he does. I grab his coat from his hands and hang it on the rack, receiving a small smile of thanks. Then we stand there looking at each other.

Once friends now strangers and we meet again in my own home. He's taking me in, I can see it. What I look like, thinking back to our school days, he's trying to see if I've adjusted to my life. I do the same, I see how he changed from when I saw him last. I take him in. Harry Potter is now a man, and I a woman. No longer two eighteen year olds trying to patch up our messed up backgrounds, and attempting to create successful futures.

"Jamie" he says, my name he says. With respect, as a friend, as an equal.

And I can think of so many things to say, some dramatic, some simple, others plain rude. He owes me, he knows that. I didn't make peace with her, and he knows that too. There is no possibly good reason for him to be here right now, I have every right to tell him to leave, but all that comes out of my mouth is "It's been a while."

Harry nods. Because it's true, and nothing can deny it.

There is nothing more to say.

"I'm sorry, would you like to sit?" I say, breaking the silence at last.

"Yes, thank you." Harry responds, then continues "He's not, uh-"

"No, he's visiting his mother in France, nothing to worry about" I answer his unfinished question. I lead him to the living room, taking a seat near the fire, and then call a house elf for drinks.

"Does Mrs. Malfoy want something while she talks with Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, that would be lovely Gimma, and please, call me Jamie." I said kindly. Though Draco still didn't like them much, I insisted they be treated as nicely as possible. "Can you please bring me a cup of apple cider? You know I've never been much of a tea person." I say turning to Harry, "Would you like anything?"

"Some tea, please?" he asked Gimma.

She nodded and with two short bows disappeared.

I started moving books from the coffee table to an unoccupied chair; this was the place where I did most of my reading and books tended to accumulate. While I was doing so I glanced at Harry, he was looking into the fire fidgeting with his hands.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. Could that be the reason he was here? Or maybe he was delivering a message, yes, that could be it. He being top Auror came up with a situation so important they needed information from the past and none of his trainees wanted to come again, having been scared by Draco many times before. But before my train of thought got any farther than that Harry starts talking, so I turn my attention to him.

"You know the war's 20th anniversary is coming up." He looked really nervous as he said this, but I couldn't see how this related to him being here. He continued, "and the Daily Prophet wants to, um, interview you. They're running an article featuring the 'top five affected by the war-" he made air quotation marks as he said this "- and, in reverse order it's Malfoy, Ron, uh, Hermione, you, and, me."

I stared.

"You don't have to do it of course"

I wasn't a hero.

"The voting _was_ done only by the most important war veterans."

I wasn't super special.

"Malfoy already said he'd do it by owl."

I was the hidden part of the story.

"But I wanted to ask you in person."

I was the girl who was forced in to the dark side.

"I mean, you are a very important part of the story."

I was backstage crew while the others stared in the show.

"And I get it if it's too personal or you don't want to drag yourself all the way to the Ministry but-"

I was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'll do it."

**Thanks to everyone who's read this. Please leave a review on what you think :) Second chapter should be up soon since I already started it.**

**- Curly  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling nervous and slightly frantic. As I rolled over in bed I heard the sound of the shower start, and I knew that no matter how I was feeling I had to get myself up. I was ready for the world to know the truth, I just wasn't ready to be the one to tell it. Or was I?

Dragging myself to the closet I started looking through my clothes. Feeling that super nice clothes weren't necessary I grabbed a pair of nice jeans and a green blouse. I would just throw on a black robe over it and I'd be all set. I wasn't looking to impress these people.

The sound of the shower stopped.

"Jamie?" my husband called.

"Yeah?" I shouted making my way over to the bathroom.

" Will you remind me that I need to send out the party invitations?" he asked.

"Sure. We also need to write back to Scorpius, have you even opened his letter?" I asked over my shoulder as I got my towel.

"Not yet, do you know at what time we need to leave?" Draco asked.

"We need to be there by 10" I responded before letting the falling water wash away my fears.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" I asked Draco half an hour later, ready to step into the flames.

" I think so, pictures, old schoolwork, letters." He listed.

"alright, and if not, one of us can just floo over. Let's get going." I said

Draco held the box and I got the powder. He grabbed my hand then I threw the powder shouting "Ministry of Magic!"

I closed my eyes as the sensation of traveling by floo overcame my senses, I was so used to walking or apparating. I had nowhere I needed to go to that required this form of travel. When we stopped I felt myself swaying in my spot and Draco's hand steadied me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. All these years and he still acted like a gentleman.

I tore my gaze away and stared in awe. The effects of the war were barely visible, but I who had been in the presence of destruction and recovery so many times could clearly see the history of building in the twenty years that had passed.

As we walked into the atrium arm in arm people stared. Draco looked at me in concern, but I ignored them and kept taking it in. The strange sounds of a mass of people calling out to each other, Quills scratching, elevators groaning, and the push and pull of a tide of wizards.

"Come on, Daily Prophet offices this way." Draco said with a tug of my hand.

* * *

After having my wand checked and going down just about ten million floors in a cramped elevator we made it to the little office where we had to check in.

I mostly tuned the young secretary out, but when she reached for the box saying "I'll take those now" I snatched it out of the way and with a fake sweet smile said "I'd really like to hold on to these." She glared knowing that I wasn't going to buy it. No one said anything about bringing things so her little 'Ministry Procedure' excuse was pathetic. Like I didn't know she just wanted all the juicy details before everyone else.

Without asking I stepped through the door labeled 'Conference Room' leading Draco with a pull of my arm. The room was much nicer than what I'd guess a regular conference room to look like. In fact, this looked more like a lounge. A loveseat, two individual chairs, and a regular couch all around a large coffee table.. It was brightly lit and had several articles on the walls of people interviewed in this room.

I walked over to the loveseat and put the box on my lap. Right before lifting the lid, I stopped. So many memories. Draco put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He gave me an encouraging smile, I buried my head in his shoulder.

" I don't know if I want to do this," I muttered.

"Why?" He asked

" I don't know if I can still handle all that happened" I told him, " let's answer Scorpius' letter, then I'll open it. I'll have to in a couple minutes anyway."

He pulled the letter out of his pocket and smiled and the nearly illegible handwriting.

"How does he write like that? Both of us write in some from of cursive." I said in wonder.

"True, but he is his own person." Draco responded. We opened the letter, it read like this :

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I don't know why you want me to call you mom, all the other kids say mum. I'm doing good, I'm starting Ancient Runes this term. Professor Sinistra is slightly over enthusiastic, but I think I'm doing all right. Father, I made the Quidditch team this time! I'm playing keeper. I think _we_ can win the cup this year, though I do look rather odd playing with all these gingers. Any chance you can send me any more Sugar Quills? And I should probably tell you that I got called to the Headmistress' office. If that's how McGonagall is ruling the school I can't imagine her being a teacher. Finnigan, Potter and I, we rode our brooms in the Transfiguration courtyard, and we crashed into several of the statues. I have a detention at Now! I gotta go. Bye mum & dad_

_Me,_

_Scorpius_

"Oh honey, you are in so much trouble." I said shaking my head. The man who calls himself my husband was laughing.

Then I started giggling, and then some full on laughter. There we were sitting in a strange room waiting to relive our lives, laughing our butts off. At that moment four people walked in, a stranger, and some **very** familiar people.

She turned toward me

For the first time in nearly 20 years I hear her say

"Hello"

No other word ever unleashed so many feelings at the same time

* * *

** Here it is, sorry for the wait. Next chapter things really pick up. Thank you for reading**

** - Curly  
**


End file.
